mysticonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Arkayna Goodfey
"Arkayna is the leader." '-' Female announcer to the show's arrival on Nickelodeon Princess Arkayna Goodfey is the main protagonist in Mysticons. She first appears in ''Sisters in Arms''. She is voiced by Alyson Court. She lived in the Drake City Tower with her mother Queen Goodfey, her stepfather King Darius (never getting to know her real father, as he had died years ago), and her arrogant lazy and slacker stepbrother Gawayne the Great. Arkayna was chosen to become the new leader of the second generation of the Mysticons after Dreadbane turned her parents into solid bone. She wields the mystical Dragon Mage Staff that emits powerful light green fireballs, and symbolizes her status as leader. History For fifteen years, she was believed to be the only child of Queen Goodfey and her late first husband and king of the realm, who would one day be future queen of the realm of Gemina. Loving her life as crown princess in the royal palace, she was always taught to be level-headed and train harder until the next generation of heroes were chosen. As her birth father had tragically perished while she was growing up, she came to know Darius, second husband and king consort consort to her mother, as the only father she ever knew. However, she never got along with his arrogant and self-centered son Gawayne, as he never had to train as hard as she. On occasion, her mother had taken a rest from her queenly duties to read Arkayna fairy tales, and make elfin-berry pancakes, just like any mother would her children. Eventually she befriended a female teenage dwarf, who had came to work as the royal griffin wrangler: Emerald Goldenbraid, who helped look after her faithful childhood griffin mount Izzie. Appearance She is a tall and fit human with auburn hair and violet eyes. She wears a green dress under a white shirt. When she turns into Mysticon Dragon Mage, her hair turns a darker red and she wears a gold tiara, a dark green shirt under a white blouse, and green pants. Personality Governed by a sharp sense of duty, Arkayna strives to excel at both her duties to the Royal Family and as the new Mysticon Dragon Mage. However, her slacker and vain stepbrother, now King Gawayne while his father, King Darius, is a statue made of bone, manages to push all of her buttons to consistently make her temper rise, causing her to scream. She is kind, generous, a bit snobby, smart, serious, and fearless princess. She doesn't like it when her mother explains origins of the original Mysticons. Other than that she has learned a lot since after being a Mysticon. She learned more about friendship and how to protect the citizens of Gemina. She is mostly oblivious and insensitive to the feelings of others; such as ignoring Emerald in "Quest of the Vexed" and choosing to not be there for Proxima, whom she easily abandoned after learning that she was never her twin sister in the first place. Mysticon Abilities She has unusually strong telekinetic powers, which she utilizes to psionically move and propel objects, such as rocks or stones, from a distance. They were fueled by her inner fury and rage upon learning that she had had a long-lost fraternal twin sister. Her eyes glow white and her telekinetic aura is dark green. Mysticon Weapon As Mysticon Dragon Mage, she wields a mystical staff of great power, which signifies her role as leader of the quartet of heroines. From it, she emits powerful fireballs and informs colored bright green. She can also emit this flaming energies from her hands, and even convert them into any shape she wishes; such as a net, rope or protective shield. Relationships Family Queen Goodfey "Thanks, Mom. I love you." Her relationship her mother is quite close and loving. When she witnessed her bring turned to solid bone, Arkayna vowed to fight harder for a way to reverse the spell. She reunite with her in Fear the Spectral Hand and introduces her to Zarya, her long lost daughter. She gets jealous when her mother gave too much attention to Zarya but then later on, her mother apologized and assured her that she loves Arkayna and Zarya equally. King Darius Her relationship with her stepfather remains to be seen, but she was determined to bring him back from being a bone statue. He may be the only father figure she knows, as her birth father had died, in some unknown part of the realm, when she was growing up. Gawayne "My stepbrother is such a troll." She despises her stepbrother for his self-centered arrogance. In The Coronation she did save him from Kymraw and her sidekicks when he got captured, even if she hated the fact that he was gonna be king and didn't get invited to his coronation. They do argue and hate each other a lot, but despite their brother sister rivalry, they both care about each other, even if Gawayne still doesn't show it. She was concerned about Queen Necrafa coming after him in "Gems of the Past", and that he got kidnapped by Kasha in "The Lost Scepter." Zarya Moonwolf "I love you, Sis." Arkayna is good friends with Zarya, but they are prone to butt heads at times. Feeling betrayed, she expels her from the mystic quartet, saying that she is "a disgrace to the Mysticons." However, she did not seem to mean it, as she said "oh no" when Zarya quit the Mysticons. After that, they get along, as shown by how Arkayna thanked Zarya for being leader, and how she was concerned when Zarya was put under a spell by Tazma. It is later revealed in Twin Stars Unite that Zarya is her true twin sister. Ever since they were revealed to be sisters, their friendship and bond has gotten stronger than ever before. Zarya was shown to comfort Arkayna after Proxima's path of vengeance in Happily Never After. They did argue about who's fault it was when their stepbrother got kidnapped by Kasha, but later solved the problem together along with the other Mysticons in "The Lost Scepter ". Friends and Allies Izzie Izzie is Arkayna's Griffin mount. They have been training together for quite a while and make a solid team. Emerald Goldenbraid Arkayna is Em's best friend. They have known each other for a long while. This is because Emerald is the royal griffin wrangler at her palace. She seems to see Emerald as more of a friend than someone who works at the palace, as shown by how they talked in Sisters in Arms. She comforted Emerald when she was feeling guilty about not stopping Tazma Grimm from putting the spell on Zarya. She was shown to feel guilty when told Em's parents that she was a good griffin wrangler, unaware that it was a secret. Piper Willowbrook Being the youngest and most playful of the team, Arkayna does not usually approve of Piper not taking things seriously. She later seems to get used to Piper's energy, as shown by how in Skies of Fire, she listened to her plan and took it seriously, suggesting that she realizes that Piper has good ideas. She also seems to care about Piper, as shown by how she asked if Piper was alright in Lost and Found. Love Interest/Starmate Malvaron "I like Malvaron." '-' Admitting her true feelings to the blob Oozie Q. As her new instructor and mentor in controlling her new Mysticon Mage abilities, Arkayna sometimes does not listen to him about using her magic wisely. They seem to like each other, but are not ready to admit it. They were both seen dancing together in The Dragon’s Rage. In Save the Date! he goes on a date with Arkayna for the very first time after the defeat of Necrafa. They reveal how they feel about each other. Their love for each other grew stronger as they call each other every second Malvaron was away at a five-day wizard retreat in "The Princess and the Pirate." When the time came to stop the Vexicons and put an end to the Spectral Hand for good, she told him to be careful as she went to get the bone statues of her mother and stepfather. When everything was all over, she ran to him was about to share a romantic kiss, but stopped, as her mother clearly disapproved. She then did fist bumps. Other Allies Nova Terron "You did the right thing." Her relationship towards the ancient leader/Star Master of the ancient and strong Astromancers, in the Astromancer Academy, did not start off well. Believing that he was too stern and disciplining her and her fellow Mysticons too many for their "disobedient and reckless behavior", which she considers to be "nailing it" by saving the realm. Proxima Starfall "I had no idea I was so terrible for you." Arkayna has had a particular dislike of her and seems to have a certain rivalry with her. In "Star-Crossed Sisters," Arkayna does anything she can to bond with her (when she believed that she was her long-lost twin sister). They were revealed not to be biological sisters in "Twin Stars Unite" , but Arkayna still sees her as an honorary sister. After seeing her turn fully to the dark side, due to the strong evil influence of Necrafa's mask, she tries to convince Proxima to come back, assuring her that she did truly love her, no matter what. She was devastated at the fear of never being able to free her from the darkness that has taken her over. After which, she had lost hope of ever freeing the orphaned star mage from herself or the evil influence of the mask fragment. However, she finally saw (in Proxima's own memories and perspective) just how oblivious and selfish she had been towards her, once she discovered that the star mage had never been her long-lost fraternal twin sister in the first place, but merely a cover for her biological twin sister: Zarya Moonwolf. She had come to see just how much being twin sister to the Princess had meant to Proxima; that Arkayna abandoning her as quickly as she had was the last straw and the main reason as to why Proxima chose to don the remaining half of the evil, powerful mask of the Spectral Hand because she had obliviously abandoned and betrayed her to Zarya. Enemies and Adversaries Queen Necrafa "When we're through, you're gonna wish the original Mysticons had destroyed you!!" She is the first to realize of her imminent return when she glimpses the evil Queen's ghostly form on the other side of the archway. Dreadbane "He wasn't always bad. We can get through to him. We have to." As her family's greatest adversary, Arkayna naturally despises the new leader of the Skeleton Army. Unfortunately, she could not stop him from turning her mother and her stepfather to stone. In the episode Through My Enemy's Eyes, even when Dreadbane lost his memory, she still didn't trust him because of what he did to her parents. Despite this, she later says that she feels a little bad for Dreadbane. Tazma Grimm "This was all just a game to you? You helped me so you could betray me!?" Formerly her trusted mentor and advisor, Arkayna had looked up to her when she trained with her, which was lugging up a pair of water buckets up a cliff. Upon learning her true allegiance as "the Dark Mage", Arkayna now despises her former teacher. Quotes Season One * "Izzie!!" * "Don't talk to Em like that!!" * "No. NOOO!! I need to go back!!" * "Who are you!!?" * "The Disk!! They're with Dreadbane!!" * "You coulda fooled me!!" * (concerned) "Where's the Dragon Disk!!?" * "Dragon Mage, Ranger, Striker and Knight. We're...Mysticons. Wow." * "I could have trained harder. I could have been ready." * "I could do this all day." * "I could have trained harder. I could've been ready. I just wish there was a way to bring them back, to find the Disk." * "Of course we don't trust them! These 'Mysticons' gave the Dragon Disk to that mage!" * "You put the whole realm in jeopardy for- for a foz!!?" * "I been having them every night since." * "We are the Mysticons, chosen by the Dragon Disk to defend the realm of Gemina." * "We're hopeful that the power of the Dragon Disk will free the King and Queen from Dreadbane's curse." * "My hands hurt, my legs hurt, my hair hurts!! I am the Dragon Mage, leader of the Mysticons!! This is humiliating, not to mention pointless!!" * "I get it. This isn't about me. It's about all of us, as a team." * "No, it's our ''time now!!" * "Mysticons, punch a hole, now!!" * "Looking for this?" * "It's curtain for you." * "The room was a pigsty, so I gave it a royal makeover." * "Excuse me for a moment." * "I HATE MY STEPBROTHER!!! Yes, much better." * "You're a disgrace to the Mysticons." * "If we're gonna save the realm...and my parents." * "Malvaron, I saw something in Dreadbane's lair. Necrafa is alive. He's trying to bring her back." * "I promised the Princess we'd use the Codex to free her parents from Dreadbane's spell." * "Wait, you ''agree with them!? Without the Codex I can't save my parents!!" * "We? You're not the one losing your parents!!" * "All I wanted was a chance to save my parents before we destroyed the Codex." * "I can't believe it. Tomorrow morning, my parents will be free." * "I don't know if I can." * "Cover me!" * "We've lost...everything." * "If you want to go, then go. But I'm saving my parents!" * "I can't do this without you." * "You sure know how to pick your evil masters, Tazma. From bonehead to fashion-challenged hag. I mean, what's with the mask?" * "When we're through, you're gonna wish the original Mysticons had destroyed you!!" * Thanks for covering me. You wanna be the leader from now on? * "This is ridiculous! I've had enough of this act!!" * "You're a monster!!" * "He took my parents from me, Em! I can't just forgive him!" * "Looks like a classic dungeon crawl." * "Come on, Girls, we got this." * "Hey, that's my line!! Guys, that's my line." * "What did you do!!?" * "The Princess had a twin!? You...You." * "How could you!!?" * "I'm fine, Star Master. You're the one who should be worried." * "When this quest is over, so are we!! * "I'll fight as one to save the realm. But for your survival, not a chance!!" * "You're outnumbered. There's nothing you can do." * "Out of my way!!" * "She escaped." * "Believe me, I wanted to." * "How could you do what you did?" * "This is as personal as it gets. [[The Princess Twins of Gemina|She was my sister]]." * “Why did you do it? Why?” * "No. You did the right thing." * "The twin is alive. We have to find her." Season Two * "That is why we need to find the twin before Necrafa does!!" * "The Princess can take care of herself! Trust me!" * "What!?" * "I'll hurry." * "Give it all you got!!" * "It's the only way we're gonna find my sister." * "Fan out and look for a safe." * "The safe is in the floor." * "I was born on the tenth day of the month of the dragon, at the stroke of midnight." * "She's Princess Arkayna's twin!!" * "Not if I have anything to say about it!!" * "I can't see how." *"The Mysticons found out the identity of my twin." *"This is the worst! I can't go shopping without a security detail?" *"If anything I was trying to make it better." *"Literally." *"No! We can fix it ourselves!" *"See you soon, Sis." *"Oh, shut it, Mysticon Ranger!" *"According to the prophecy we are." *"Uh, look. About this sister thing..." *"Ugh. I miss being an only child." *"No Dreadbane! Yes, you have to fight for the things you love- your home, your friends, your star mate...your sisters. But there's nothing you can do to make them love you back." *"Tag! You're it." *"I'm just so nervous." *"It's not a date!!" *"I am so bungling this date. *"This is a disaster." *"It's not a date!! and thank you!! *"Oh, nothing. Just this." (then seals their mutual romance with a kiss) *"I can't believe she stole the mask, that she lied to us. Lied to me." *"It's magic hour! Without magic!" *"I do! I know you're someone who deserves better than all of this." *"I love you, Proxima. I always will." *"We've lost her, Zarya. Lost her to the darkness." *"You ''get out!" *"Okay, but what your other questionable fashions mean?" *"Then let's even the odds." *"Oh yes, we did." *"no, no we're not OK. We're terrible." *"You had ''on''e job!" *"How's this for adorable!?" *"I have a feeling this party is getting started." *"The eclipse! It doesn't just make evil stronger..." *"We just have to hold them off until the eclipse is over, then we'll be back to full strength." *"Chin up, Girls. It's magic hour." *"With all due respect, we were chosen by the Codex." *"We still got a little fight left." *"Yes, lets all pity the evil mage, shall we?" *"Oh, come on!! We need that spell." *"Proxima, I had no idea I was so terrible for you." *"She put on the mask because of me." *"No, ''I'm sorry." *"Glad to have you back, Sis." *"No, the Spectral Hand manipulated you. And it's coming for all of us." *"The Codex is drained of power, Zar. They're gone. Forever." *"I'm moving on, Z. You should, too." *"Citizens, noble dwarves, tonight we face a great evil." *"With these, we will destroy the Spectral Hand once and for all!!" *"Better luck next time." *"You're blaming me ''for this?" *"You picked away at her, made her life miserable, and all because you were probably jealous of her." *"Mysticon Dragon Riders, on me!!" *"Thank ''you, Valmualk. Finally the realm is at peace." *"Thanks, Mom. I love you." Narration * "With the Spectral Hand finally destroyed, its tendrils of evil released its grip on the city. The Vexicons were imprisoned." * "To bring peace and justice to the realm." Quotes in Printed Media Chapter Books * "She betrayed her friends to Necrafa? That's awful." * "Time for some sunlight." * "Girls, it's time for patrol, and you know what that means. It's magic hour!!" * "Eyes front, Girls! We're here." * "There are ten squads of specters each descending on the city. We don't what they're planning, but it can't be good." * " Comics * "Is it Dreadbane? Necrafa?" * "I can't'' believe you stole it ''again!!" * "We're family, Zarya." * "The only place fun enough to distract you from heartache." * "Uh-UN. No way. It's fun time. Keep an open mind." * "Sorry for making fun." * "I got a pretty good idea." * "Eat magic, Jerks!!" * "You should've seen it. We were pretty cool." * " About Princess Arkayna Emerald * "Nice flying, Your Highness." * "You did everything you could." * "Arkayna, wait. I know this is hard." * "Dragon Mage!! Are you OK?" * "First Proxima's her sister, but now she's not because...?" * Take a deep cleansing breath. Gawayne * "Stepsister's trying to drown me!!" * "Stepsister, did you hear the news?" * "And the best part: Stepsister's gonna be so upset." * "I hate that Dragon Mage. Who does she think she is, ruining my big day? She's worse than my stepsister." * "Mysticon Dragon Mage!!" * "Stepsister's like an amazing human shield." * "The Dragon Mage and the Blue One are are my stepsisters?" * "Not cool, Stepsister #1." Piper * "Arkayna!! NOOO!!" Proxima * "You're such a good listener, Your Highness." * "Firstly, she's a soiled princess. What could we ever have in common?" * "Princess Arkayna!!?" * "Arkayna?" * "Arkayna, I'm not jealous that you're a princess. I'm jealous you got her." * "Arkayna? You are a Mysticon?" * "I'm scared, Arkayna." * "You were a Mysticon the whole time?" * "I trusted you!! But you didn't think you could trust me?" * "I'm not your sister, remember?' * "You're just making it worse, okay?" * "Are you gonna go back in time and magically undo everything!!? Are you gonna give me back the life I never got to live!!" * "You just make things worse!! You always do!!" * "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO I AM!!" * "Exactly, Dragon Mage!!" * "Well, you could've fooled me!!" * "Arkayna is so oblivious!! She said she loved ''me!! But how could she!? She doesn't even ''listen ''to me!!" * ''(coldly) "Arkayna will pay." * (disguised as Zarya) "That's it. Keep waving, Princess." * (I''n diary) "I hate, hate, hate Arkayna. She's nothing but a pigheaded princess. And an unqualified Dragon Mage." * "You're only delaying the inevitable, Princess Arkayna!! Your end is near!!" * "When I'm done the realm will be nothing but a bad memory!! Just like ''you!!" * (concerned) "Arkayna? Please, wake up!! Please!" Queen Goodfey * "Try to take this seriously, Arkayna." * "This isn't a joke, Arkayna." * "Run, Arkayna!!" * (in wonder) "Arkayna." * "You know what you have to do." * "Arkayna. You did it. I love you." * (slightly shocked) "Arkayna." * "Arkayna, I am sorry. I was so excited to have Zarya back in my life, I didn't think about how it wold affect you." * "I love you. Both of you." Queen Necrafa * "Greetings, Child." * "You have a fire in your eyes, Child. A fire that I will extinguish." * "Watch, Dragon Mage. Watch as you and everyone under this dome are turned into my undead servants." * "Empty threats, Dragon Mage." * "Grab the Princess!!" * "Come, Princess, face your destiny." * "No one can protect you from your fate." * "Arkayna?" * "So the Dragon Mage is the Princess." Queen Truefin * "You speak wisely, Dragon Mage." Malvaron * "To her?" * "Good work, Dragon Mage. You were on fire." * "She's adorable when she's ruthless." * "When you lit up the sky, I was scared I might lose you." * "Sold work, Princess Arkayna." * (on phone) "No, I miss you so much." * "You did it! You saved the realm." Nova Terron * "Your arrogance will be the downfall of your team, Dragon Mage." * "Silence, young Dragon Mage!!" * "Got you, you insolent Dragon Mage!!" * "Why are you taking this so personally?" * "Princess Arkayna." * "I am sorry, Your Highness." * "But you can't accompany them and be here as well." * "The Princess has important news." * "After your father fell defending the realm, Queen Goodfey dedicated her life to protecting it." Tazma * "Perhaps a more difficult trial is required of you." * "If you want to save the King and Queen, you'll have to trust me." * "So this is all about you now?" * "You worked hard for this. Just make sure your team works as hard as you do." * "Meet the Dragon Mage. Dragon Mage, meet your doom." * "And you, Dragon Mage, you're a fool if you think you can stop the Queen of the Undead." * "So long, Dragon Mage." * "Very good, Dragon Mage." * "Or make your girlfriend messed up." Zarya * "I don't have to tell you anything, Princess." * "Okay, Princess. You wanna go? Let's go." * "Look in the mirror lately, Princess?" * "Okay, whatever you say, Sis." * "Oh no. Arkayna!!" * "Stay away from my sister." * "Shopping for my sis is officially done." * "I hope your plan works, Sis." * (sarcastic) "Nice going, Sis." * "If you hadn't decided to pick a fight, Stormy would have made it through the portal already!!" * (narrating) "Me and my sister are on to new adventures, new quests." Trivia * Her name is play on the word "arcane." * It's revealed in "The Prophecy Unleashed" that she has a fraternal twin sister who had grown up as a master thief, with no idea of her royal heritage. * She is fifteen years old, as is her long-lost twin sister Zarya, whom she is ten seconds older than. * She was born on 10th day of the month of the dragon at the stroke of midnight. * Her name means "sunlight on the ocean." * Her romantic interest/boyfriend/"starmate" is Malvaron Grimm. * Her hair-care routine without magic would take three hours every morning. * Her favorite musician is the R.N.B (rhythm-and-bards) singer Lark. * Her color-coded diary system has 8 main colors and 6 sub-colors. * Her favorite food is ever-berry flavored star water. * Her least favorite food is fermented fairy fungus. * She mostly oblivious to the personal feelings of those she cares about; such as Emerald in "Quest of the Vexed" and than Proxima, ever since she had learned that she was never her twin sister in the first place, and obliviously abandoned and passed her over for her biological twin sister Zarya. * She shares some similarities to Will Vandom from the comics and animated show of ''W.i.t.c.h. '' Graphic Novels * She dons a proper disguise for the first time in the Undercity, as her being seen asking questions would have made the people very nervous. She had on a dark teal hoodie, black shades, and an orange-and-purple stripped scarf. * She had mentioned Dreadbane and Necrafa as probable attackers in Volume 1. * Her chastising Zarya for stealing the mighty Dragon Disk again, refers to the 2D animated show's premiere. * Chapter Books * In The Secret of the Fifth Mysticon, she learns a bit more about her predecessor, Imani Firewing, and of the other three original Mysticons. She puts Adakite Flowstone (proclaiming herself as "Mysticon Rogue") back in her icy prison of the Chillwaste by reciting the spell, cast by Alpha Galaga and the original four Mysticons, long ago. * She witnesses ''Wells' Comet ''for the very first time in seventy years. * Gallery Arkayna.jpeg Arkayna.png Mysticons-101-16x9-2.jpg Armagnac twitter.jpeg Header-right.png Arkayna & Zarya.jpeg Mysticons Prophecy Unleashed.png Proxayna.jpg Mysticons found Codex.jpg File:Mysticons-ep26 Twin Stars Unit.jpg Twin Dragons.jpg MermaidArkayna.jpg File:97073896-9E96-4437-9C56-5F22DFCA6FBC.jpeg File:5EFB98B3-7209-4D76-B325-AB9E627776EB.jpeg File:Mysticons-ep30_recap-2.jpg Party Princess.JPG File:Bu6XTqa3.jpeg File:JpkKDRLv.png See Also Princess Arkayna Goodfey/Gallery Merchandise Meet the Mysticons! ARKAYNA|Princess Arkayna Goodfey: Mysticon Dragonmage Links Category:Female Category:Mysticons Category:Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Royalty Category:Main Characters Category:Humans Category:Season 2 characters